52nd Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 52nd Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 52nd Indiana Infantry was organized at Rushville and Indianapolis, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on February 1, 1862. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Tennessee, to March 1862. Garrison Forts Henry and Donelson, Tennessee, to April 1862. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to May 1862. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, District of Memphis, Tennessee, to September 1862. Garrison Fort Pillow, Tennessee, to November 1862. District of Columbus, Kentucky, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to January 1863. District of Columbus, Kentucky, 6th Division, XVI Corps, to January 1864. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVI Corps, to December 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division (detachment), Army of the Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to February 1865. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, Military Division of West Mississippi, to August 1865. The 52nd Indiana Infantry mustered out September 10, 1865. Detailed service Left Indiana for Fort Donelson, Tenn., February 7. Investment and capture of Fort Donelson, Tenn., February 12–16, 1862. Garrison at Forts Henry and Heiman until April 18. Action at Paris March 11 (detachment). Moved to Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., April 18. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. March to Memphis, Tenn., via Grand Junction, LaGrange, and Holly Springs, June 1-July 21. Duty at Memphis until September. Action near Memphis September 2. Durhamsville September 17. Garrison duty at Fort Pillow, Tenn., and operations against guerrillas in Tennessee and Arkansas September 30, 1862 to January 18, 1864. Expedition to Jackson September 19–25, 1863 (detachment). Expedition to Covington, Durhamsville, and Fort Randolph September 28-October 5, 1863. Scout from Fort Pillow November 21–22. Ordered to Vicksburg, Miss., January 18, 1864. Meridian Campaign February 3-March 2. Clinton February 5. Meridian February 14–15. Veterans absent on furlough March and April. Left Vicksburg March 4, arriving home March 17. Left for field April 23. Reached Columbus, Ky., April 26. Moved to Morganza, La., then to Vicksburg, Miss. Non-veterans temporarily attached to the 89th Indiana Infantry. Red River Campaign March 10-May 22. Fort DeRussy March 14. Bayou Rapides March 21. Battle of Pleasant Hill April 9. Cane River Crossing April 23. At Alexandria April 26-May 13. Moore's Plantation May 3. Bayou LeMourie May 6. Retreat to Morganza May 13–20. Mansura May 16. Yellow Bayou May 18. Moved to Vicksburg, Miss., then to Memphis, Tenn., May 20-June 10. Lake Chicot, Ark., June 6–7. Colliersville, Tenn., June 23. Near Lafayetteville June 23. Smith's Expedition to Tupelo July 5–21. About Pontotoc July 11–12. Harrisburg, near Tupelo, July 14–15. Old Town (or Tishamingo) Creek July 15. Smith's Expedition to Oxford, Miss., August 1–30. March through Missouri in pursuit of Price September 26-November 19. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., November 26-December 1. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–23. Duty at Clifton, Tenn., and Eastport, Miss., until February 1865. Moved to New Orleans February 6–17. Campaign against Mobile and its defenses March 17-April 12. Siege of Spanish Fort and Fort Blakely March 26-April 8. Assault and capture of Fort Blakely April 9. Occupation of Mobile April 12. March to Montgomery April 13–25, and duty there until July 14. At Tuskeegee until August 28. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 205 men during service; 2 officers and 26 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 175 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James M. Smith - resigned June 4, 1862Report of the Adjutant General * Colonel Edward H. Wolfe * Lieutenant Colonel Zalmon S. Main - commanded during the Battle of Nashville and the Mobile Campaign * Captain W. L. Guard - commanded during the Siege of Corinth See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War Notes References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments